world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranx (Reality-34)
Ranx is the leader of The Pantheon, he is the one who coordinated their attack on Earth and the other planets that they had been through. He was defeated by the combined efforts of Vindalee, Thunder Fist, Photon Rider, and the Vigorous Wolf. History Before he had the last of the Argonians attack Earth, he was their leader for a long time, he sought to wipe out the remaining races since his was so close to destruction. Especially since he had already achieved victory at the ultimate game of strategy, war, annihilating the Argonian home world; Argonia. When he discovered Earth was on the verge of having an incredible outbreak of superhumans, he researched them. After mind-probing the planet, and giving his warriors a complete knowledge of the planet's language he sent them their. During the attack on Earth, he along with the others quickly defeated Photon Rider, he then planned to use Photon Rider to fuel the Endymion's death ray destroying the capitol of America. During the entire events of the Argonian Invasion, he stayed behind on the ship watching from a distance and keeping an eye on their prisoner. However, once he had Technarcha teleport The Pantheon and the heroes who had already responded onto the ship he remained inside of the chamber that held Photon Rider and the death ray. When Vindalee betrayed them and joined the ranks of Earth's heroes he attacked her, flinging her around the room as the others freed Photon Rider. Then together they defeated him, only for him to be rescued by Technarcha who had formed a giant mech, with Ranx at its head. However, this was quickly defeated due to Ranx dying from over exhausting his abilities, even with the amplification to them that the ship gave. Ranx's Plan B After his body and the Endymion was destroyed, his body slowly began to reform in the asteroid belt around Jupiter. When he was fully reconstituted, his body was infused with technology. And he plotted on his revenge. Reflecting on his Plan B, he said that Technarcha preserved him just like he knew she would. Appearance Stands at six feet, two inches, dressed in a dark cloak with a gray, goblin like face, that is so thin of skin it has a skull like appearance to it. Personality He is rash, and evil. He believes himself and his kind to be above all other forms of life in existence. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Ranx possesses a highly developed mind, allowing him to use psionic abilities known as; battle precognition, psychometry, telepathy, and telekinesis. Strength & Durability Level He has the normal strength of an Argonian. Fighting Skills Ranx relied solely on his telekinetic abilities when in combat, never taking the time to develop his physical body. Intelligence He is incredibly intelligent he and Technarcha designed the Endymion together, using the remaining fragments of their home world to do so. He knew all of Earth's languages, due to mind probing the planet. Paraphernalia He carried the remote control to the death ray on his person at all times. Alternate Reality Versions Notes * He once said that all Argonians were equal, but when Vindalee went to him complaining that Primalia and Stranger killed her pets he said that she had to obey her superiors. * He used his telepathy to persuade Vindalee to do the things that she didn't want to do. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Argonians Category:Geniuses